This invention relates to picture holders, more particularly, to an improved arrangement for mounting photographs and the like, which combines ease of manufacture, low cost and simplicity of mounting.
A wide variety of frame constructions are available in the market for supporting photographs or other pictures upright on a flat surface, such as a desk or shelf, to permit ready viewing. Typically, these frames include a holding structure in which the photograph is mounted, often behind glass, and an easel or support construction which holds the frame in a vertical or near vertical attitude. Such frames are generally made of metal or plastic and can be highly decorative in appearance.
A less expensive modification of this frame construction, often given away with prints of photographs by photography studios, typically consists of a paperboard frame with a fold-out easel construction also formed of paperboard. These frames generally are made of two or more layers of paperboard, the front frame layer being provided with an opening behind which the photograph to be displayed is mounted. Ordinarily, no glass or protection for the photograph itself is provided in these frames. Although considerably less expensive than the more decorative metal or plastic frames discussed above, these paperboard frames nevertheless are relatively costly to produce, involving gluing of several sheets of paperboard, cutting, scoring, etc., as well as printing or embossing for decorative effect on the face of the frame element. These frames are also quite flimsy in construction and easily damaged or torn.